all the beach boys look like sharks
by cardinals
Summary: So public school was going to suck. Eleventh grade and only a grump Thalia to talk to. What was a guy to do? Mess things up, of course. / rachelnico multichap because there just aren't enough out there / slight high school au / includes other characters!


_School - and other Unhealthy Extracurricular Activities_

* * *

He hated school.

He was sixteen and lonely, with minimal friends and peers who understood him. He wore all black, not because he was a secret lonely poet with a knack for writing tragedies and love stories, but because he just liked the colour. He rarely got his hair cut through shame others would see the sprinkle of acne across his forehead.

He liked monster fighting.

It was the only time he could ever give in to himself. It was a time for him to be free to not give a damn about what others thought about him; he was after all saving their lives.

But this year Chiron was forcing the campers to go to school. Camp Half Blood was going through some major changes and construction would take up the whole summer, fall, winter and spring. That's right: the campers would be going to public school. He seethed; did Chiron not realize how dangerous this would be?

Nico di Angelo was officially ready to stop breathing. Now that he actually thought of school he felt a sickening drop in this stomach. It was obvious Percy would ditch him for some cooler, jock dudes and Annabeth would go with him. It was painful enough having a pathetic crush on the dark haired sea-devil. Thalia would meet her own badass friends and they'd do badass things. And even Grover would have a place where he fit in: the nature loving freaks. That was the extent of Nico's friends. Yes, he was that friendless he considered a _satyr_ to be a good friend.

Sweating nervously he picked up his duffle bag and hauled it out of the newly built Hades cabin. The other campers still stared at him with that undertone of suspicion and fear. Thanks Dad, he thought dryly, everyone's afraid of me thanks to you. It was true enough; Drew and her posse stalked by him all the time, yelling stupid misconceptions about death to him. Not that Nico cared about what she had to say. He totally didn't.

"Nico, my man," Percy chuckled confidently, walking up to the son of Death like he was an old friend. Which they were, Nico was just surprised Percy wasn't noticing the odd stares he was being looked at with. Like: OMIGOD, Percy is so hot, look at him, talking to that outcast, he's _soooo_ nice.

"I'm not ready for this," Nico groaned.

Percy was seventeen, close to his eighteenth birthday. They would be separated by grades. Percy would be a senior and Nico was merely a lame junior. Annabeth and Grover would all be seniors. He was going to be alone, save for Thalia and even she didn't like him that much. When he died he hoped those four backstabbing friends would realize what they had done to him.

"It's alright, everything'll be fine. I'll have Thalia make sure you're in good hands," Percy said.

"Thalia's super old. She'll want to have old friends. Sure, she's 15, but that's only because she's immortal," Nico threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Jason, Leo, Piper?" Percy asked.

"Jason's too jock, Leo is just crazy, and Piper still looks like me like I'm going to make her drop dead," the younger boy said with a sigh.

"Hazel?"

"I don't want to be seen around school with an eighth grader, Percy."

"Look dude, I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends," Percy tried.

"Whatever," Nico grabbed his bag and stalked off.

As he trudged away a flash of bright red hair was caught in the corner of his eye. Huh, carrot top – or Rachel Elizabeth Dare – was skipping up to Percy, a wide smile on her face. He'd nearly forgotten about her. She was seventeen, artsy and, dare he say it, a little dull. So what, big deal, she'd thrown a hairbrush at Kronos once. He'd done way cooler things, yet people still worshipped the very ground she walked on.

If there was anything he disliked more than public school it was probably Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her and her bright red hair was often a distraction to the boy, he'd often thought of just chopping all of it off. Not that she'd mind, she'd probably think of it as some type of new art project.

That's what bothered him.

She was so easy going! She was confident, cool, collected, daring and popular. He was jealous of her. Rachel could wrap even the coldest bitch around her finger. She'd succeeded in becoming close friends to Drew, hadn't she? This was only the surface of her obvious witchcraft. She was adored and a model for the girls. They all wanted to know how she could of have sacrificed so much to become the Oracle of Delphi.

So public school was going to suck. Eleventh grade and only a grumpy Thalia to talk to. What was a guy to do?

Mess things up, of course.

* * *

trying out a rico pairing for a pjo multichap!

please review/fave/say something i'm giving up on uuuuuuuuu


End file.
